Angel's Tears
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: Una serie di Songfiction su Vincent Valentine


Una lapide solitaria si erge al centro quasi perfetto di un prato fiorito...

Gli arbusti l'hanno già avvolta in un abbraccio quasi soffocante, materno, eterno.

Le stelle che cadono dal cielo sono come un luminoso pianto... E si confondono col pianto umano di chi si è inginocchiato sotto di esse, dinanzi a quel pezzo di pietra nemmeno tanto bello, quasi sicuramente scelto a caso da qualche parente frettoloso...

La figura ammantata è immobile dal tramonto, sempre china, sempre piangente, sempre solitaria...

La perdita della persona che ama gli provoca un dolore tanto profondo da non permettergli, quasi, di respirare.

Respira per abitudine, ormai, per nascondere la sua mostruosità, la sua _diversità_.

Si considera un demone, _qualcosa_ che non può più aspirare al cielo, indegno anche di guardare l'unico pianto che si è unito al suo, questa notte. Il Pianto degli Angeli.

Gli è impossibile accettare l'idea che Lei, proprio Lei, ha lasciato questo mondo... No, non può accettarlo...

Lei, era colei che sorrideva sempre, nei suoi ricordi... Era colei le cui lacrime provocavano fitte di dolore nell'anima di chi le vedeva... Era colei che costituiva il suo mondo, che gli dava vita...

Era la Sua la figura che si allontanava correndo, nei suoi incubi peggiori...

Quando poi si svegliava, l'incubo era solo iniziato...

Com'é morta? E' unicamente colpa sua... Non è riuscito a fermarla, a farla ragionare... Lei non poteva, così accecata dalla sua missione, dalla sua mania di voler salvare le persone, di fare l'eroina...

No, non deve pensare male di Lei...

Come farà senza di Lei?

Era la sua unica ragione di vita fino all'istante in cui l'ha vista riversa in terra, fredda, irrigidita, morta.

Ma Lei non c'é più, da nessuna parte... Niente é più importante...

Per questo ha deciso di farla finita, davanti a questa lapide solitaria, sotto questa pioggia di lacrime, questo 10 agosto.

Toglie la pistola dalla fondina e leva la sicura.

Ormai sà come fare, i suoi movimenti sono quasi automatici. Ma trema.

Trema.

Ha paura? E' improbabile... Lui si considera un _mostro_, un _essere_, una _cosa_.

Ma le cose _piangono_? No.

I mostri _possono_ **_amare_**? No.

Possono _soffrire_ fino a desiderare la morte? No.

Ma gli immortali non possono _morire_.

Uno sparo risuona tra i monti Nibel.

Trentaquattro anni d'illusione dopo, di nuovo, la figura sta rannicchiata davanti ad un'altra tomba, la Sua **vera** tomba.

La sua sofferenza, negli anni, è aumentata a dismisura e ora gli esplode nel petto, al ritmo regolare del suo cuore...

Ha ancora un cuore... Anche se non sa come funzioni... _Ha dimenticato come si respira._

Improvvisamente si alza, attraversa il piccolo lago che lo separa dalla tomba e picchia contro il cristallo con entrambi i pugni chiusi.

La maledice. Le chiede perdono e la maledice.

Dentro di sè sente i demoni sussultare e risvegliarsi.

Come può liberarsi da quel dolore? La supplica di rivelargli un modo qualsiasi.

Non può morire, non può dimenticare.

Se avesse saputo a cosa il suo amore per lei l'avrebbe portato, avrebbe evitato con tutto sé stesso d'innamorarsi, di attaccarsi tanto a Lei... La maledice di nuovo.

Lei non ha colpa, è solo un angelo accidentalmente caduto dal cielo a cui è ritornato... Gli angeli sono esseri innocenti...

Esseri...

Lei è una persona o un essere?

Scivola lungo il cristallo, privo di forze.

Anche questa è una punizione? Poterla vedere senza mai poterla toccare?

-Insegnami a credere che si dimentica di star male... Insegnami a credere che tu sei la mia stella, la mia luce...- mormora.

L'artiglio che l'uomo che poteva sfiorarla gli ha incastrato nel braccio stride contro il cristallo, graffiandolo e scavando... Cercando la pelle chiara della morta.

-Angelo mio, mia luce, mia guida nei momenti di oscurità... Angelo mio, mia luce, che m'illumina ogni giorno... Questa è la mia unica preghiera... Ti prego... Ascoltala...-

La sua voce si spezza.

Geme.

Si accascia su sé stesso.

E piange.

Piange più lacrime di quante ne potrebbero scendere dagli occhi di un popolo che piange la sua Imperatrice...

L'imperatrice del suo cuore...

Sa che comunque quelle lacrime non basteranno... Non sono mai bastate.

Ha bisogno di qualcos'altro...

Ma cosa?

Da dietro una roccia, un'ombra di donna si asciuga una lacrima e prende la decisione di aiutare il suo angelo caduto.


End file.
